


Broken(破碎)

by Nobodyyyyy



Category: Harry Potter (movie)
Genre: F/M, 暗恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodyyyyy/pseuds/Nobodyyyyy
Relationships: 斯内普/我
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Broken(破碎)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [震惊！魔药课教授斯内普竟在酒后干出这种事……](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879634) by [woyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyo/pseuds/woyo). 



斯内普乙女向。暗恋视角。第一人称预警。  
背景：莉莉去世之夜

1981年，万圣节前夜。风雨交织，绿色闪电。

夜很深了，千万只猫头鹰扑簌簌起飞，潮湿的羽翼划过雨幕。

酒馆里蒸腾着雨天的土腥味，褥热的人的吐息，掺杂着混浊的酒气。沾满了泥的皮鞋后跟踩在香槟色小靴子的鞋面，围巾半耷拉在身上的男人耳后蹭着乱乱的口红痕迹，眼影糊到眉毛上去的漂亮女人手里拿着的那只烟已经被三个人抽过了，刚刚成年两个月的少年晕晕乎乎地喝了两杯拿在别人手里的酒，倚在油腻腻桌边的老人笑起来整条脖颈都泛红，脸上的筋肉都在费力地抽动。

不知是谁的魔杖在室内挥舞出彩色烟雾：“Voldermort is dead！！！”，慢慢地弥散开来，于是我看见橙色，绿色，紫色的脸在烟雾中若隐若现。

啧啧啧，万圣节啊。

我靠在角落里躲开人流，慢慢地再喝一杯。

满街都是酒鬼，跌跌撞撞奔向下一家酒馆延续狂欢，只有一个酒鬼，拖着长长的衣角来回地徘徊。他苍白细长的手指攥着酒瓶，酒液泼出来，雨水灌进去，他恍然无知觉，垂着头，步伐颠倒凌乱。

我看着那酒鬼的黑发，湿透的衣服勾勒出的单薄肩胛，叹了口气，走出酒馆把他拖到屋檐下。

他晃晃悠悠顺着墙滑下来坐在自己乱七八糟的黑袍上。

“Severus? Severus Snape?”我轻声试探。

“Hummm……”他抬眼。

我知道他眼神向来是冷的深的。幽邃的像小巷子，藏着晦暗不明的情绪。

但是直到那天才发现还能是这样完全没有光的。

满街的灯火在雨中张牙舞爪地到处晕染涂抹，却没有一盏能映到他的眸中。睫毛上攒起的一点点泛着光晕的水珠，眨眨眼，颤颤巍巍的也都抖掉了。

我想… …无论我今晚做什么，他明天都不会记得。

于是我，这辈子唯一勇敢了一次，是趁人之危。

我撩起鬓角碎发挂在耳后，半跪着低头吻了他。

我竭尽所能地专注。触觉感觉味觉嗅觉，柔软的潮湿的冰凉的，雨水泪水混杂的咸涩。闭上眼隔绝开那些霓虹的光，眼前跃动着浓浓的黑暗。

我溺水了。

沉入粘稠的绝望里。

在所有人的希望重新亮起来的夜晚。

我终于伸出手去触碰，却被破碎的他扎了满手的血。

是啊。他。碎。了。

指缝间，嘀嗒嘀嗒，晕在积水里一片暧昧的淡红。

他苍白的脖颈扬起来，拉扯出很漂亮的线条，雨珠泪珠顺着滚进领口，湿漉漉的黑发粘在脸颊耳畔。

他目光颤颤，好像在看我，但又好像什么都没看见。我的倒影消解在雨幕里，他眸中空无一物。

我用拇指蹭着他酡红色的颧骨，膝盖顶着他腿上湿透了的布料，气愤地盯着他依然泛着青紫的，依然冰凉的嘴唇。

我想起他的笑。他偶尔会向着他的火笑起来。

他的那团火，光焰灼灼，那一头红发啊，明亮又轻快。

我看见他眸中有火光，不自觉微微笑起来，他的面部肌肉艰难地适应着，努力做出了这种温暖的表情，长发投下的阴影里是一个浅浅的别扭的笑。

我靠在墙脚默默看。

他是那团明亮火光下一片影子。而我是影子的影子，浓黑，但是我估计我那时也笑起来了吧。

这世上未免有太多绝望的渴望。

无法遏制的疼痛的疯长的渴望。

破碎的渴望。

心跳是雪白的浪花一阵一阵涌上来舔舐着伤口，咸涩的钝钝的跳动的痛。

海水和他唇边泪珠尝起来又有什么区别。

我伸手搀起他，他发出的间间断断不知所谓的泣音让我眉头紧锁。

我不是他的火。我暖不了他。

但我还可以作为一片碎掉的影子陪他立在屋檐下。

雨会停。天会亮。酒会醒。

所有渴望会有归宿。


End file.
